


Early Morning Phone Calls

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryota makes Sakuma's life difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Phone Calls

Face screwed up in concentration, Sakuma juggled his tea and wallet whilst trying to dig the ringing cellphone out of his pocket and shove it between his ear and shoulder. When his, "Hello?" was only answered with more ringing, he whimpered and stuck his wallet between his teeth, switched the tea to his other hand, hissed as it sloshed out the teeny-tiny hold in the lid and burnt his fingers, and answered the phone with a muffled, " _Kus-_ m'lo?"

"Sakuma-kun!" Ryota's voice was way too chipper for this early in the morning, but Sakuma found himself struggling not to smile all the same.

"Sakuma-kun, Sakuma-kun," Ryota barreled on without waiting for a reply, "Where are you? Are you near the studio?"

Sakuma spat his wallet out, dropped it, and scrabbled around on the floor to pick it up, mumbling his answer into his shoulder. "I'm in Ebisu, but-"

"Great!" Ryota interrupted, not waiting to hear Sakuma's plans for his morning. "That's like one stop ne, you can come by the studio now? I have this new routine I want to try out, but I'm the only one here and it's just not the same with only one person!"

He paused for breath, and Sakuma took the opportunity to jump in, "But it's seven AM! And my day off! What about Eda or- or Bun-chan! Bun-chan's in Tokyo this week, right?"

Ryota whined, long and pained, then followed up with a drawn-out, "Sakuma-ku~n!" He huffed into the phone and Sakuma did his best not to giggle at what he imagined Ryota must look like. "It has to be Sakuma-kun! And you're up already! Come _on_ , Dai-chan, ple~ase?"

Sakuma opened his mouth to offer another token complaint, then closed it again. After a moment, he heard Ryota take a breath - the kind of long, loud inhale of air that someone takes when they _know_ they aren't going to be breathing again for a long time - and before he could launch into a tirade of reasons _**why** it had to be Sakuma-kun_ , said, "Okay."

There was silence for a long moment, like it took a minute for his agreement to filter into Ryota's brain, then Ryota squealed. "Yay! Ne ne, you'll come now right? Right? I'm in the little studio, you know, the one by the coffee machine with the-"

Sakuma snapped his phone shut and grinned, then took a huge gulp of tea and didn't even care when it scorched his throat on the way down.


End file.
